


Pride

by Kyuubiluver342



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, Past Abuse, Past Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: The burnish adopt Galo as their own, but Galo can't seem to slow down enough to enjoy it.
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 178





	Pride

Galo was loved by the burnish. Lio hadn’t realized it at first. He had been so busy making plans for housing, food and clothing, happy to just have another pair of hands around that he doesn’t notice when Galo was basically adopted by the burnish community. That was until one day when he was talking to one of the elders (she was barely older than Lio himself, but as a burnish, the fact that she survived this long makes her an elder) when she suddenly looked around.

“Is Galo coming today?” she asked and Lio blinked.

“He’s at the fire station right now. He should be back soon.” Lio replied, wondering why she was asking.

She smiled.

“Oh good. I have a tray of cookies with his name on them, though I’m sure he won’t be eating them alone.” she chuckled.

Lio’s brow furled, confused before he returned to his questions, deciding to focus on that issue at another time. Later, Galo does stop by and Lio looked up from his desk in his office when he heard several burnish greet him with enthusiasm. It took a while for Galo to finally make it to his office and when he did, his arms are already full. A tray of cookies in one hand, at least three children hanging off his other arm along with one sitting contently on his shoulder.

“Hey Lio!” Galo said with a smile.

“Hey Lio!” the children chorus and he smiled as he got up.

“Come on now, Galo isn’t a playground. Get down.” Lio said as he pulled them off one by one.

The one on his shoulder wrapped her arms around Galo’s head and whined loudly. Lio felt sorrow in his chest, both her parents were killed in the ship. She was an orphan and was having a hard time coping. This was actually the first time he saw her interact with anyone since the attack. She clung to Galo like he was her last lifeline and Lio felt like an ass for trying to get her down.

“Hold on a sec, Lio.” Galo hands him the tray of cookies and Lio blinked, startled.

Galo gently reached up and took the child from his shoulder, spinning her around in a circle until she was flushed with giggles.

“I’ll be right back, ok? Just need to talk to Mister Boss here! Wait for me by the playground!” Galo smiled and it’s all warmth and joy.

The children agree and before long, they are alone. Lio raised an eyebrow and plucked a cookie from the tray. They are still warm and he melted at the taste.

“Good huh? Anita gave them to me!” Galo said taking one and popping it into his mouth.

“She always was an excellent cook.” Lio stated as he sat down.

They munched on cookies as they worked. Galo was helping him make plans for a small community center. Lio knew there are more burnish out there, probably scared to death now that their promare are gone. He wanted to make the city a safe place for all burnish, not just his group. When they are done, Galo took the tray and left. As Lio moved on to other projects, he glanced outside to see Galo playing with the burnish children in the back.

His smile was big enough to split his face.

Gueira and Meis are the first ones to approach him. Their hands are clasped together, their eyes pleading as they spoke. They want to get married, something they had spoken about while on the run, but never had a chance to do. They wanted his blessing and to ask if he would help them make the ceremony happen. Lio had been honored and had worked hard to make sure they got what they needed, but it was the Burning Rescue who took the lead.

Ignis allowed them to use the station for the wedding and his ranch just outside town for the reception. Aina and Lucia worked tirelessly to decorate and make sure they got the style they wanted. Varys’ family owned a bakery and they provided all the desserts and cake. Remi set up a blockade to allow Gueira and Meis to ride off into the sunset after the wedding is over, just like they always wanted.

And Galo? Well, Galo did everything else. He ran from pillar to post, his enthusiasm and his desire to help overwhelming. Lio had been pleasantly surprised with how much care Galo had put into helping with the wedding and the two now married burnish had been over the moon. Lio had been honored to be one of their best men while Galo had been the other. Admittedly, seeing Galo in a suit had done something to Lio he had expected.

He had filed that thought away for a later date. Right now, he was focused on the most important day of his generals’ lives.

Galo spent a lot of time around the burnish. Lio started noticing it after the talk with the elder. He came around twice a day, checking on everything, seeing what was needed and how everyone was doing. He made it his mission to care and watch over the burnish and while Lio was grateful, he could see the toll it was taking. Galo seemed paler, the bags under his eyes darker, his frame skinnier, these things and more made Lio concerned. He tried to talk to Galo about it, but Galo waved him off.

“It’s my job to make sure all citizens are taken care of!” Galo said, but Lio wasn’t convinced.

Galo needed to slow down, something Lio knew personally was hard to do, but Galo was running himself ragged and Lio wouldn’t stand for it. No matter what, Lio was going to get Galo to slow down.

“A vacation?” Ignis repeated.

Lio nodded.

“Galo’s been going non-stop since the crash. He needs rest.” Lio replied.

“You act as if we don’t know that.” Remi said with a huff.

Lio blinked, startled.

“I’ve tried more than once to get Galo to take a break, but everytime I turn my back.” Ignis shrugged.

“Oh…” Lio trailed off.

“You forget, Galo’s been a part of Burning Rescue for years. We know when he’s exhausted, but we can’t get him to slow down this time.” Remi said frustrated.

“Well, how did you get him to slow down before? Will that work again?” Lio asked.

Remi and Ignis shared a look.

“Galo never listened to anyone, but Foresight. In the past, we would give him a call and he would get Galo to slow down.” Ignis admitted, rubbing his eyes under his glasses.

Lio felt the world drop out from under his feet.

“How much… control did Kray have over Galo?” Lio asked.

It had been a question that had burned at his mind for months now. How much control did the burnish killer have? How much of Galo’s live had he had a hand in? Ignis sighed.

“To be honest with you? All of it. Galo followed Foresight’s orders like a lost puppy. He would perk up the minute Foresight stepped on the scene, everything he did was to make Foresight proud.” Remi explained.

“And no one thought to put a stop to it?” Lio demanded.

“How could we? Galo was his own man, if he wants to follow someone, he will.” Ignis replied.

“Has anyone tried to see how he’s been coping since?” Lio asked.

“I’ve tried.” Remi stated slowly.

“But he keeps clamming up on us. I think that’s one of the reasons he’s running around so much.” Ignis stated.

Lio blew out a harsh breath. If Galo was just trying to run away or distract himself from his own thoughts, then it really wasn’t up to anyone to make him confront them. Galo was a grown man, but Lio was worried.

“You know, it might be best coming from someone he doesn’t work for.” Ignis shrugged and Lio nodded.

Galo opened his door later that night to find Lio standing there.

“Oh, hey Lio! What’s up?” Galo smiled, but it was tired and Lio huffed.

“I came to see you. Figured you come to see me enough.” Lio stated.

Galo blinked and then let him inside. It was small, but warm and Lio sighed as he walked in.

“You came all the way to the other side of town to see me?” Galo asked.

Lio glanced at him, the way he said it, as if he almost couldn’t believe someone would go out of their way for him, made Lio sad.

“I wanted to see you. Is that so bad?” Lio asked as he sat on the couch.

Galo got this wide eyed look on his face as Lio pulled his leg up to his chest. He saw Galo’s eyes trail over him and had to hold back a smirk. 

“No! No, I’m just… well a little amazed is all.” Galo sat on the other end of the couch and Lio noted that, even though there was plenty of room between them, he could feel Galo’s heat still.

Galo was a walking furnace, something Lio wished he still was. The cold had sunk into his bones and he felt like no matter how many layers he added or how hot his showers were, he would never be warm enough.

“How are you?” Lio asked and Galo blinked.

“I’m great! Never better!” Galo said.

Lio stared at him before shaking his head.

“You’re lying. You’re tired. You should take a break.” Lio replied.

Galo flushed and got to his feet.

“I am not! I do not need a break! I can keep going!” Galo snapped.

“Galo, you’re exhausted. I can see it in your face. Everyone can see it.” Lio stated.

Galo grit his teeth and turned his head.

“I’m fine!” Galo repeated.

Lio was getting frustrated.

“Galo, stop being stubborn. It’s ok to be tired. It’s ok to need a break.” Lio said.

Galo shook his head and crossed his arms.

“I said I’m fine!” Galo said hotly.

Lio huffed and crossed his arms.

“I’ve already talked to Ignis. He’s giving you two days off. He told me to tell you if he even catches a whiff of you at the station, he will throw you out himself.” Lio stated.

Galo looked at him and there was a flash of rage in his eyes.

“Why did you do that! Why did you go behind my back!” Galo roared.

“You are working yourself to death, Galo! I can’t just stand by and watch it!” Lio demanded.

“No one asked you to! I’m a grown ass man and I don’t need someone telling me what to do or feel!” Galo yelled.

Lio’s eyes narrowed.

“And yet you let Kray Foresight do it.” Lio said coldly.

There was a flash of hurt in those eyes, Galo suddenly shuddered and pulled back. His anger turned to something much darker.

“Who… told you?” Galo asked as he rubbed his arms.

Lio sighed.

“Ignis… and Remi. I always figured you had some sort of connection to Kray Foresight, but they broke it down for me.” Lio explained.

This wasn’t exactly how he wanted this conversation to go and he winced a little. He reached out a hand and Galo looked at it.

“Please sit down. We can talk about this.” Lio stated.

Galo looked at him and then shook his head.

“There is nothing to talk about.” Galo muttered.

Lio’s hand clenched and he pulled it back. He hadn’t expected Galo to turn him down. It hurt a lot more than he was expecting.

“Galo, there’s nothing to be ashamed of.” Lio said.

Galo let out a sharp laugh.

“And yet you act like it’s that simple. It’s not.” Galo said.

Lio glanced down and let out a breath.

“Do you… want to talk about it?” Lio asked slowly.

“No, I don’t.” Galo replied.

Lio looked away as Galo sat back down. The silence was deafening. Finally, Galo scrubbed his hand over his face and sighed.

“The way the burnish look at you… is the same way I looked at Gov. Like he could do no wrong, like he always knew what to do next, like everything was fine as long as he was in charge. Maybe I was blind. Maybe I was stupid, but when he was around, life was simple. Now everything isn’t.” Galo muttered.

Lio frowned.

“I’m not going to sit here and say your feelings aren’t valid, Galo, because they are. You were betrayed by someone you cared about. Kray betrayed you just like he hurt the burnish and the city.” Lio sighed.

“But what did I do wrong! I mean… I mean… everything I did, everything I am was to make him happy, to make him proud! If I can’t even do that right, what good am I!” Galo snapped.

His fist hit the armrest and Lio frowned.

“So you're telling me you are only a firefighter because of Kray?” Lio demanded, arms crossed.

Galo stared at him and then looked down.

“I mean… I always wanted to be a firefighter.” Galo mumbled.

“And a rescuer? You only wanted to save lives because of him?” Lio pushed.

“Well, no…” Galo trailed off.

“And you becoming the World’s Number One Firefighting Idiot? He gave you that title?” Lio asked.

“No, I did.” Galo frowned.

Lio raised an eyebrow at him.

“Kray helped you down this path, but you started it. You would have been a firefighter without Kray Foresight’s interference.” Lio said.

“If not for him, I wouldn’t have had the money to go to school or get my certifications. He paid for all of that.” Galo muttered.

“You told me once you worked during school, right? I assume it’s because you didn’t want to be a burden on him. I am sure you would have found a way to pay for yourself.” Lio said calmly.

Galo went quiet and then he looked at Lio and there were tears in his eyes.

“Why was he never proud of me? I worked so hard.” Galo hiccuped.

Lio held out his arms and Galo fell into them. Galo hiccuped and cried, his whole body shaking with his sobs. Lio ran a hand through his hair, gently scratching the scalp. They lay like that for a while before Lio spoke.

“Ignis is proud of you. So is Remi.” Lio stated.

Galo sniffled and looked up at him.

“Aina, Lucia, Varys, even Vinny. They are all proud of you.” Lio said.

Galo blinked a few times.

“I’m proud of you. So is Gueira and Meis. So are all the burnish. We are proud of you.” Lio continued.

“Y-You don’t know me. How can you…” Galo trailed off.

“You have done so much, put so much of yourself on the line for us. We would be foolish not to be proud. Like he was.” Lio cupped his face and rubbed the tears out from under his eyes.

Galo smiled gently and leaned up to press a kiss to Lio’s lips. Lio sighed and pressed back, enjoying the warmth that was shared between them.


End file.
